


When Nayeon Met Sally

by sanaelitist



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, NaTzu - Freeform, Oneshot, Very AU, dr im nayeon here at ur service, sally is tzuyu's english name right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanaelitist/pseuds/sanaelitist
Summary: It was unusual for new people to come inside that particular bar, especially when they look like Chou Tzuyu. Trust Nayeon, she's a frequent visitor, she'd know.





	When Nayeon Met Sally

One night stands rarely result into spectacular, life changing experiences. Especially the ones that happen with a stranger you meet in a bar.

Nayeon lived in the apartment right next to the bar, thus she was a frequent occupant of the place. She would go there every night, weary and in need of a drink. She was a reputable vet around town, her occupation was reasonably taxing. There were nights where she’d take someone home, but they were tremendously infrequent, especially now that she reached the ripe age of 27. 

However, tonight was different. The bar usually had regular patrons especially during the hours that Nayeon would visit, she pretty much knew everyone’s life stories and drunken apprehensions by now. It was extremely rare that a stranger would waltz in, even rarer when said stranger was an inhumanely beautiful, tall, young lady. The girl carried a backpack and wore a hoodie along with some leggings, it wasn’t anything ravishing, she was simply a natural beauty. 

Even with someone of Nayeon’s boldness, two shots were needed in order to muster up the nerve to start up a conversation with that particular girl. 

“You’re new,” Nayeon started, sitting on the stool next to the girl. 

“Yeah,” the girl muttered. She didn’t even spare a glance at Nayeon, she kept on sipping her drink, minding her own business. Nayeon scoffed at this. 

“You get this a lot in bars, do you?” Nayeon mock groaned, “Annoying, right?” 

The girl let out a single laugh of disbelief, finally turning her head to face the vet.  
“I don’t go to bars, so no.” 

“What are you doing here then?” 

“I was walking home and I got hungry, this was the only place opened.” 

“A drink is not going to satisfy your hunger, you can come to my place if you want. Do you like ramyun?” Nayeon smirked. 

The girl blinked at her. “I don’t even know who you are, why would I go home with you?” she stated, a small nonchalant smile plastered on her face. And then her stomach inconveniently decides to grumble loudly, and that smile was then replaced with a scowl. 

“Because of that,” Nayeon grinned, pointing at the girl’s stomach.  
“What’s your name? In case of emergency,” the girl asked. 

“Nayeon, Im Nayeon. It’s important you’ll remember that for tonight,” Nayeon cheekily says. 

“Got it. But, I’m not telling you my name. So let’s just settle with… Sally,” she nodded.

Nayeon rolled her eyes playfully and crossed her arms, nodding. “Whatever, let’s just go.” Nayeon hopped off the stool and so did ‘Sally’, who pretty much loomed over Nayeon, the girl was built like a tower, fortunately Nayeon found it hot. 

Sally was smart, she wasn’t the type to go home with strangers, especially the one from bars. But, although she would never admit it out loud, she thought Nayeon was somewhat appealing in a way. Additionally, Nayeon was smaller than she was, she could easily take her down if she wanted to, especially when she had five years of karate under her belt. She was smart enough to use Sally her English name, instead of Tzuyu, her actual name. And also meticulous enough to text her group chat her exact location. 

As soon as they arrived in Nayeon’s loft, she legitimately ran over to the kitchen and cooked up two bowls of ramyuns for her and Tzuyu. They had a light, bantery chat throughout the meal, an exchange that was mainly Nayeon flirting and teasing while Tzuyu deflected those remarks. However, by the end of the night, Nayeon won Tzuyu over somehow and the two slept together. There’s one thing that they could agree on and that was that they had a great time together. 

Nayeon woke up alone and the two’s paths never crossed again until about nine months later. 

“Here’s the list of patients you have today, Dr. Nayeon,” her assistant said, handing over the list of patients. 

“The 3 PM shift. Huh, who names their dog Gucci? That’s cute. Whoever this Chou Tzuyu is, she’s a genius,” Nayeon beamed endearingly. 

The day went on as per usual. Nayeon genuinely thought that it was going to be a run of the mill day, until her 3 PM shift came up. 

She was focused on reading the form when the one named Chou Tzuyu came in with her dog Gucci. She too, was occupied with her dog. They were both busy with themselves until they weren’t. Nayeon positioned the paper away from her face, putting it down on her desk and faced her patient, whose face was still hidden behind her pup.

“You must be-” Nayeon started. And as soon as she did, Tzuyu’s face rose from the furry creature in front of her and when the realization dawned upon the both of them, not a word was spoken for a full thirty seconds. 

“Wait, are you… wearing a school uniform?” And then another realization hit Nayeon. ‘Oh shit’, she thought.

“Yes,” Tzuyu muttered nonchalantly, blankly stroking Gucci. 

“Did I – Is that – Am I a criminal now? Am I a statuto- “ Nayeon buried her face inside her hands, rambling on in shock before Tzuyu interrupted. 

“I’m 18, it’s not… that. So just chill out. Way over the consent age of 13. You didn’t do anything wrong, okay? So can you just fix Gucci up?” Tzuyu sighed, raising her dog up. 

“I- yeah okay. What’s wrong with him?” 

And just like that, an awkward encounter turned into a regular visit to a local vet. 

“So just bring this over to the pharmacy and give it to Gucci three times a day for a week and he’ll be just fine,” Nayeon jotted down the prescriptions, giving it to Tzuyu.

“Alright, noted, thanks Doc,” Tzuyu nodded, shaking Nayeon’s hand and heading for the door. 

Nayeon stopped her before she turned the door handle open, “Wait!”

Tzuyu turned around, her hair flipping almost dramatically, “Is there anything else?”

“I still can’t believe I slept with a high schooler,” Nayeon groaned. 

“I’m 18, I’m graduating in a week. Also, we did have a relatively good time, it’s all good,” Tzuyu shrugged. 

“Yeah, I guess we did,” Nayeon raised an eyebrow, blushing. 

“Do you want to go out after I graduate? I hate admitting it but I think I might actually like you,” Tzuyu asked casually. This took Nayeon by surprise. 

“Y-yeah, sure! You have my number right? And your contact information is on the form so,” Nayeon nodded eagerly, “I’ll text you.” 

“Alright, I’ll get going.” Tzuyu gave a halfhearted wave and left. 

Though this became the start of something new, it ended and they found other loves eventually. For the time being of their relationship, although they were happy, they were not right for each other just yet. Happily ever afters don’t come easy and Tzuyu was simply too young to be someone longterm for Nayeon. She wasn’t marriage material, and that was what she needed. 

However, fate worked in mysterious ways that years later, when Nayeon needed a lawyer for her mess of a divorce, Tzuyu was there to provide the legal services. And the rest? Well, that’s history.

**Author's Note:**

> oomf suggested me this idea by showing me this one manga, i think it's called beloved?? yeah it is. okay yeah i was inspired by that. hope this was okay.


End file.
